Sacred Awakening
by KuroMaster
Summary: An average day leads to two siblings being transported to a new world, the Fire Emblem world on the continent of Magvel. Siblings Vann Sky, an eighteen year old, and Yuki Sky, a sixteen year old, shares a messed up past, but how will they fare in this new, deadly world so close to war?
1. Prologue

It was an average day, like all others. I was in my classroom, watching my friends eat their lunch, my own lunch still in its package. I was waiting for someone to appear, so I could have lunch with them. A girl. She was-

"Hey, Vann. Did you finish Awakening like you said you would?" One of my friends, a fairly tall guy with short black hair and glasses said to me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I finished it last night. I chose to sacrifice myself."

"Again? How many times did you do that?" My other friend, a blond with shades resting on his head said.

"Well, if I was to count... probably about 27 times sacrifice, and one time not." I replied, with a weak smile.

"Why? Think about your friends in the game! Now they're all sad that your character died!"

"Yeah, that's too much, man!"

"Well... if you think about it in the long run, it is much better that way..."

"Well, true. But still, think about the happiness of those closest to you first!"

"Hahaha..." I weakly laughed, scratching the back of my head. "I know. But it just seems... right, for Robin to do that. I get too much into my character, so that's probably why I keep doing that."

"Well, that is true... When he played GTA V at my house last month, he played the story to figure out what the characters were like..."

"What happened?"

"He went ape-shit crazy and killed everyone! Even the cops couldn't take him down!"

"How did it end?"

"He had to leave, so he evaded the cops and stole a plane and headed to the top of the largest building he could find, and then jumped off."

"I ain't going to jail!" I said with a bigger smile. In truth, I blew myself up on the top of the building by accident, which, fortunately, didn't kill me, but sent me flying off the building. I was going to have my last stand there, but I accidently ended it myself. My powers scare me.

"Hey! Vann!" A female voice called out to me. Looking towards the classrooms entrance, a girl with black hair tied up into a pony tail called out to me. "Your sister is here!" She said and walked away from the door, heading back to her seat. My sister must've opened the door and she went up to see what she wanted, as the Class Rep.

"Sorry guys, we'll finish this after school." I said and walked away with my lunch. When I left my classroom, I looked to my left and saw my little sister.

"Sorry for interrupting you and your friends talk, Big Brother." She said, with a red face and a small smile.

"Right..." I said, picking up on what she was trying to hide. I knew my sister too much for her to lie like this, but I couldn't call her out on it. So, instead of thinking much on it, I sighed. "Well, come on. Let's go eat our lunch."

"Right!" She said, with an affectionate smile. Following my lead, she walked side by side with me up to the roof. We moved to the bench and we opened our lunches at the same time. Inside my plastic lunchbox, was the same lunch as my sister. Eyes downcast, I slowly ate my meal. To my left, my sister moved over to her right, so our arms were touching. With a big smile on her face, she ate her lunch at the same speed as me.

My sister... Yuki Sky. She wasn't always like this. But... when _that_ happened, she slowly started to change. If only they, my, no, _our_ , parents... I shook my head. It was all in the past. She only had me now. And so, I always spoiled her. I did everything for her. I tried my best to make sure she didn't end up like our parents, but it was a much slower process than I thought. Even after 10 years of trying, she only got a little better. The only up side to this entire thing, was the bond we now share, though I think Yuki is trying to...

"Hey, Big Brother!" Yuki said, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Are you still playing that Fire Emblem game, or did you finish it?"

"Hm. I finished. I might move on to a different game now."

"Another Fire Emblem, or something new?"

"I was thinking another Fire Emblem, or possibly Pokemon, depends on my mood."

"Hm." Yuki smiled. "Well, then, before you decide, do you want to play some games with me at home? I want to play that new fighting game we got last week."

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Very well, Lady Yuki! I will use all my power to defeat you!" I said, jokingly. Yuki giggled.

"Are you sure you can beat me, Challenger Big Brother?"

"Oi, that is Challenger _Awesome_ Big Brother to you!" She giggled again. I leaned back on the bench and stared up at the sky. "Hey, Yuki. Have you ever thought about going to different world before?" I asked her, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Hm? One or two thoughts, but don't worry! I brought you along too!"

I laughed quietly. "Then, if I ever go to a different world, I'll make sure to take you as well."

"Yay!" Yuki said and hugged me. "But," she said, moving back so she could look at my face. "what brought this talk about going to different worlds?"

"...I was thinking about Fire Emblem Awakening, how some of the characters come from the future."

"Then, shouldn't you ask me about time travel?"

"Well, if you think about it, if you came from a doomed future, and you appear in a peaceful past, wouldn't that be like a new world?"

"...I guess." She said, finger on her lip.

"Well, there you go." I replied, ruffling up her hair.

"H-hey!" She said, a smile on her face.

Looking back up at the sky, I thought about our futures. What would Yuki be like later in time? Would she be the same? Or would she change? What about me? Either way I look at it, I can't really see us changing that much. Not with our past.

"Brother!" Yuki shouted, shaking me.

"W-what?" I asked her, looking at her panicked face. She pointed in front of us and I slowly turned my head from looking at her, and looking towards the other side of the roof, where the fence was, and below that where the track field was, and is that a portal? Right in front of us, was a portal.

"What. The. Hell?" We said at the same time, eyes wide. Portals? We've gone through a lot in our life, but never a portal!

"Does it lead to a different world?" Yuki asked me, slightly more excited that I would think she would be in this situation.

"Probably. Either that, or the future, or the past. Maybe Hell. Or maybe, something is about to appear and we'll be shown the truth of this world and we'll have to battle giant monsters, using swords or magic, and-" Wind started spiraling all around us, heading towards the portal. It seemed to be sucking it in. Huh, that was new. But it shouldn't really matter that much and now the bench we're sitting on is being dragged towards it and us with it!

"Shit!" I said and tried to hold Yuki back. I had no idea where that portal will take us to, and I wasn't going to find out!

"Big Brother!" She shrieked. Just then, the pull of the portal grew to be 10 times stronger and we were thrown off our feet and fell inside the portal. Darkness, enclosed us and the Sacred Awakening, commenced.

* * *

I opened my eyes a sat up. "OW!" I said and held my right eye. My eye was completely burning, as if it was on fire! Something started to come up my throat, and in a belch, I threw up blood all over the bed I was sitting on. Wait, bed? No, this isn't time for that! I was throwing up blood! Blood flowed down my mouth and onto my chin, and fell once again onto the bed or my body. The only thing I could think about, was pain.

Just then, someone entered the room. I couldn't tell who it was, since he entered from my right, but I did know it was a guy when he spoke.

"Dad! Hurry up! He's coughing up blood!"

"I'm on my way, Ross!" He said and busted into the room, nearly kicking the door down. "I have the medical stuffs here, get out of the way Ross!" The Dad forcefully pushed his son out of the way, who didn't mind, and started holding me down, so I was back to lying down on the bed. "Okay, Ross! I'll hold him down, and he push the elixir into his mouth and force him to drink it! That should help."

"Right, Dad!" The boy, Ross, rushed into one of the brown bags and pulled out a blue tonic, which must be the elixir. He then forced it in between my lips and tipped it down, its contents spilling out inside my mouth. I gulped down the horrible liquid that came out quickly, so its taste wouldn't linger in my mouth. Slowly, my eye stopped hurting and I was soon okay. Then, without warning, blood flowed down from my right eye, like tears, and everything turned dark as I lost my consciousness.

* * *

When I woke up the second time, I found that I was completely al right. I didn't hurt. My eye didn't bleed. I didn't puke out blood or my organs. I was fine. I even felt much better.

I stood up from my bed and moved to the door. At the corner of my left eye, I noticed a mirror. Turning around, I stared at the left side of my body. Then, finishing my turn, I stared at the front of my body.

I immediately noticed several differences. But since I never gave my appearance earlier in the chapter, I will start with that. Oh, I always wanted to break the fourth wall, but I guess this is the first and last time I will do so.

I had black, silky hair, that was brushed back at the sides of my head and in the front, it was brushed to the right, and fell almost in front of my eyes. At the top of my head, was a small cowlick, that sprouted upwards and fell down in a curve, facing forward. I had sharp, oceanic blue eyes. As for my right eye... it was slightly different. For some reason, the pupil was red. My outfit was completely different.

I had on light blue, light chest armor, with silver trimming at the shoulder pauldrons, and at the edges of the armor. I wore light blue, light bracers, with silver around it. I had on long white pants, with a thin black cord around my waist. I had on brown boots and light blue leg armor with silver trimming. Underneath my chest armor, I had on a black shirt with short sleeves and gold around the end of the sleeves. Looking at my hands, I had on silver, fingerless armored gloves.

All In all, it was very weird, since the last thing I wore, was a white buttoned up shirt and black pants. Either I was transported to a medieval world, and my clothes with it, or I was drugged and brought to a medieval town and all of this is fake. And the blood from earlier was most likely ketchup. Don't know how they did it, but some things are better left unknown than known. Like the fact that I had no idea how to remove this armor to go take a leak. Shit.

A few minutes later, or should I say half an hour later? Anyway, I finished going to the bathroom, which I found from the help of Ross, a boy with black hair and eyes, who wore a blue shirt and short white pants and brown boots and gloves. When I asked him about how I came to be in his house, knowing that if I asked him about my outfit, he would look at me strange, he told me that he found me outside of town, and the only thing I possessed was the cloths and armor I wore.

Of course, that conversation played out when I was in the bathroom, trying to learn how to take my armor off and to actually use the weird toilet. For some reason, he didn't notice the time it took for me to use the bathroom.

After I finished in the bathroom, Ross brought me over to the dining room for some food, that he had his Dad, Garcia make. Which was just a stone bowl with soup in it. For some reason, when I heard that his Dad's name was Garcia, I remembered that there was a Garcia in Fire Emblem, who had a son named Ross as well. Though, I couldn't clearly remember what he looked like, since every time I tried to, I pictured the Ross in the game as the Ross who was right in front of me. Weird, huh?

"So, what is your name, boy?" Garcia asked me when I finished eating.

"Vann Sky." I told him. He made a grunting noise before he spoke.

"Vann Sky, huh? Weird name."

"Thank you. I take pride in my weirdness." I said, rolling my eyes. He responded with a laugh that his son joined in.

"Since you wear armor, albeit very light armor, you must be trained in a weapon, right?"

Weapon? No, not really. But what should I say to them? Well, let's just say the truth. "No, not really." I said with a grin. "Though, I'd love to learn how to wield a sword..." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"A sword, huh? Unfortunately, I use an axe, and no not how to use a sword. Same for my boy, only at a much lesser scale."

"Dad!" He said to Garcia, red covering his face. "I can hold my own in a fight! I'm a good axe fighter!"

"Right, that you are! Strongest in Ide, as you always say." Ide? Must be the name of this town. Huh. It's the same one from Fire Emblem, where Ross and his Dad, Garcia, lived. Man, this place is so similar! I laughed a little and then froze. And... this is Magvel isn't it? I'm in Fire Emblem Sacred Stones. Well... Fuck. If I remember correctly, a war will be starting soon. If this is real...

"So, is there anyone here in Ide who can wield a sword?" I asked, regaining my previously lost attention.

"Right. Some guards wield swords. You can probably learn a thing or two from their poor skill and get your own sword, but it is a start.

"I guess." I said, scratching the back of my head. I did not want to die. I do not want to do. I can't die. If I die... how can I ever eat again? Or sleep? Well, if I'm dead, I'll be in an eternal sleep... And what about my sister? I can't leave her alone! She's demented! Without me, she might even go a bit crazy! Well, she'll be alright, if she is in this world. She was actually a good fighting in our real world, though it was more barehanded fighting, she'll probably learn how to use a sword, lance, or axe. Maybe ride a horse, Pegasus, or wyvern. Hopefully she doesn't die... I'd hate that.

"So, do you want to start using a sword, now that you're awake?" Garcia asked me.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." I said, a knowing smile on my face.

"Then, when you have a sword, let's fight some!" Ross demanded, standing up, pounding his hands on the table with a smile on his face.

"Ross! Don't forget a sword is an axe's weakness!" Garcia said, turning a sharp eye to his son.

"R-right!" Ross said, siting back down quickly. I just laughed.

* * *

"So, do you understand so far?" The guard asked.

"Yeah. Swing the sword, stab the sword, and avoid friendlies. Best instructions ever."

"Glad you think so!" The guard said back, a smile on his face. Clearly he didn't understand sarcasm. But that didn't matter, since I'll learn how to use a sword from someone like Seth, who is a Paladin and is already pretty strong.

"Okay, Vann!" Ross said from behind me. I turned around and saw him holding his hatchet. "Let's have a little match and see if you're any good with that lump of iron you call a sword!"

"Right..." I said and held up my slim sword, which is pretty much, the weakest sword in the game.

"Ross..." Garcia began, but stopped. He sighed and shook his head. "Go easy on him, he just woke up after all."

"Right!" Ross said and ran towards me, raising his hatchet to eye level, his smile gone. He was now in serious mode. Or what I decreed serious mode.

I moved to my right and avoided his downward strike with his hatchet, and followed up by slashing horizontally, but Ross leaned back and the blade went over his head. He then quickly got back up and slammed his left shoulder into my body, knocking me back, almost making me fall down on my butt. He then smashed the side of his hatchet into my wrist and I dropped my sword from the pain, and then I tripped and avoided a horizontal swipe of his hatchet, and kicked the hilt of my sword at the same time. This brought my sword back up into the air, before it could hit the ground, and Ross jumped back, thinking that I let go purposely so I could attack him like that.

Seizing the opportunity to the fullest, I jumped back up and grabbed my sword, luckily my hand found its way around its hilt on my first attempt and then I ran at Ross while I wielded the sword backhandedly. I then slashed forward, awkwardly, but he didn't notice as he blocked my sword with his hatchet. His strength easily started to push me back. Placing my right foot a few steps behind me, I pushed with all my strength, but that only made Ross push harder. We were at a dead still for several seconds, before I had a good idea. I then pushed my blade to my left, and Ross, surprised, fell forward and his hatchet sunk into the ground. I then moved my sword to be by his neck and he froze when he felt the cold iron tap his neck.

"I guess I win, huh?" I said, removing the sword from his neck. Big mistake.

"No, I win!" He then leaped at me and knocked me down to the ground, knocking my sword out of my hand at the same time. The back of my head hit the ground and I cried out in pain. Ross then brought his hatchet down and smashed it into the ground besides my head. He then grinned at me.

"Ross!" Garcia yelled and Ross jumped out of his skin. "Why did you do that? You had lost! He killed you with that blow, a dead man can't get back up and attack!"

"S-sorry..."

"You shouldn't say that to me! Tell that to Vann!"

"Sorry Vann." Ross said, helping me up.

"It's okay." I said quickly. Seeing his look, I continued. "It doesn't matter that much to me. Besides, if my attack didn't kill you, then the second I turned my back you would've sunk that hatchet into the back of my head, killing me instead. So, I really have to make sure that the fight is over, before turning away." I said with a small smile.

"Thanks then!" Ross said a smile on his face as he puffed his chest up in pride.

"Don't forget that you had actually died Ross!" Garcia said, a joking smile on his face.

"T-that doesn't matter!" He said back, face a tad bit red.

"Anyway," I said, interrupting their cheerful banter, "I'm getting pretty hungry, so how 'bout we-" Blood suddenly started to pour out of my mouth and I fell to my knees, before my head smacked against the ground, unconscious.

"O-oi, Vann!" Ross yelled helping me up.

"What happened?" Garcia said, taking me from Ross's grasp.

"I don't know!" Ross said back.

"Garcia, let's go back home and call up a healer. Maybe he has some kind of sickness or wound?"

"I'll call the priest, you hurry and take him back!" Ross said and took off in a run.

"Hurry up Ross!" Garcia yelled to his son.

"Right!" Ross yelled back to his Dad.

He then continued running down the street, heading to the nearby cathedral to see if a priest was in. Garcia then carried me back to his house.

 **~One week later, the bandits would attack~**


	2. Chapter 1: Ide

**Koal(Guest)** \- _I know right? There are mostly Fire Emblem Awakening fanfictions. Not that they aren't good, but I'd love to see some other Fire Emblem games on here._

 **Panther Hardraad** \- _I'll try to keep this up, since I had a pretty good idea later down the line for this. And this is the hardest Fire Emblem game to write about. at least to me! Thank you for your support._

 **Patattack** \- _I was going for that XD In fact, I could've ended the chapter several times, but I kept writing, and then, since it was getting pretty late, I decided to just cut it off at that point. In fact, that wasn't even going to be in here, but I needed a dramatic way to end it XD_

 **And thank you guys for reviewing. I meant to finish and upload this yesterday, but I ran out of time :( but here it is now!**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My chest felt tight, like it was being restricted. I groggily sat up in the bed and wiped my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I felt really weak. ' _How long was I out?_ ' I thought to myself. The last thing I remembered... was saying something about going home, then puking out blood. What had happened? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is a different world and so there is a different "atmosphere" and I'm just not used to it. Well, now that I think about it, there was always quite a bit of pollution in my world, so maybe that has a cause in this? The air I breathed was tainted, but this air wasn't.

Or, something else. Like, portals.

I got out of the bed and made my way to the door, legs shaking from lack of use and because of my weakened state. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. At the same time, Ross walked into the hallway, heading towards my room to check up on me.

Seeing me up and about, a grin spread across his face and he hurried over to me. When he opened his mouth to say something, he stopped. My skin was pale and there was bags under them.

"Hey, are you really okay?" He asked, making sure that I wouldn't just fall down onto the ground, by giving me a shoulder.

"Thanks. And I'm pretty okay, just tired. Some food will do me some good."

"Right, but first, the priest will heal you before you eat." He led me into the dining room, where breakfast, another soup, rested on the table with some bread. Garcia was there, eating. Sitting opposite from him, was an old man, who was probably the priest. He, too, was eating the soup, albeit much slower.

Garcia looked up when Ross entered the room and immediately stopped eating. He gestured for the priest to look towards us. When he did so, he stared at me for a few seconds, before he started to talk. "So your finally up, huh? Come over here and I'll heal you of your fatigue." He then took a small bite of the bread. "When I'm done healing you this time, you should start to get better, and your "illness" will go away." He seemed a bit skeptical that I had an illness, but he did know that something was wrong with me.

Ross helped me walk towards him and when I was seated right next to him, he took out a staff and a faint blue glow covered its tip, which was a blue orb kind of looking thing. He moved it up and down my body and slowly, my fatigue started to dissipate. I breathed a sigh of relief when he finished.

"Now, I'll be leaving." The old priest stood up, with help from Ross, and made his way out of the house. When he made it past the door, he stopped. "Young lad. Is your right eye usually red with a strange mark on it?" He asked me, turning back towards me.

I tilted my head, not understanding. Then, Ross and Garcia looked at my right eye and stared.

"Oi, Vann! Your eye was not like that **seven days** ago!" My face started to turn pale. First I was told something was wrong with my eye. Then I was told seven days had passed? What if those bandits attacked today?

"D-did you say seven days?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah? Is something the matter."

"Well, obviously! I was asleep for seven days! A lot of things can happen in that time!"

"Like..?"

"I don't know." I replied. Honestly, I didn't know when Ide would be attacked. I mean, a date wasn't given, and I don't even know today's date. "Anyway, what day is it?" I asked him.

Ross wasn't the one to respond, but Garcia. "Today is the day o-" He started to say "of", but a yell from the village stopped him.

"The bandits are here!"

Apparently it was the day the bandits are here. That can only mean one thing. The war had started, this village is about to get raided, and I'm about to meet the crowned Princess, Eirika. I don't know if that is a good thing or not, but what I need right now is...

"Where is my sword?" I said, a serious look on my face.

"In your room, but your-"

"Thanks!" I said and spun around, running back to the room I've been sleeping in for days now. I grabbed the slim sword and ran back into the dining room, to see Ross already holding his hatchet and Garcia with a pouch of hand axes and an iron axe. Where do they keep those? At my stare, Garcia answered.

"We usually keep our weapons here in the front, just in case."

"...That is actually a good idea." I admitted.

"Never mind that! We have to go help Ide's guards!" Garcia said. "Ross, Vann! I want you two to go to the south gate ahead of me! I'll catch up with you! I'm going to help Old Man Grem get there so he can heal our wounded! So it will take a couple minutes at most! You better be there in one minute! Now go!" He ordered. We immediately left.

Behind us, Garcia picked up the old priest, who turned pale for two reasons: Bandits were attacking and he didn't like to be carried bridal style.

Me and Ross ran through the streets, hurrying towards the South Gate where the attack was. On the way there, I had several things I wanted to think about. One, will I make it through today? Two, will I live through the war? And three, what mark is on my eye? That is probably the most mysterious thing that I've heard all day. Except that I was asleep for seven straight days! Ah, man! I'm still hungry! I wouldn't mind death if it means that I won't be hungry anymore...

"Hey! You're thinking about dying so you won't be hungry anymore, aren't you?" Ross yelled right in my ear.

"Wha-what? Get out of my thoughts, Ross!"

"Heads up!" He pointed to in front of him, when I looked, I had to jump over a knocked over barrel. My right foot hit it and I tripped forward, but I managed to fall on the ground. Thanks to Ross grabbing me and pulling me up.

"Thanks, I guess!" I said to him.

"Hm. Your eye seems to be back to normal for now." Ross said, looking at my face, before giving me a smile and turning back to in front of him. "Here we are!" He pulled out his hatchet. Not needing any words, or gestures, I slid my slim sword out of its scabbard.

I quickly counted who was on our side and who we had to fight. There was 10 bandits and only three soldiers left for us. Five laid dead. Was that really all of the guards we had? All we could do was to wait for Garcia so he could cut a path through them and get us out of here!

"Let's go Vann!"

"Right!" I said and followed after Ross.

That was a bad idea.

Three bandits headed off towards us, completely ignoring the three soldiers, who were surrounded. Ross quickly threw his hatchet at one of them, and it embedded itself in his leg. He then pulled out another hatchet from his bag. Today, he wore his leather armor.

Throwing another hatchet, this time, he missed and it struck the ground. One of the bandits raised his iron axe and brought it down on Ross when he got close enough, but I jumped between the two and deflected the attack off the edge of my sword, but slashing weakly at him, creating a light gash on his chest. If this was the game, this bandit would have about 20 HP and my attack would've done 2. Well, 8 more hits. I then drew back my sword, and stabbed forward. It easily went through his shoulder, but again, he hardly felt it and raised his axe once more, this time, to chop me into two!

Before the bandit could react, Ross threw his hatchet into his head at point blank range. However, his aim was a little off and it hit his chin, and not his forehead, where I'm guessing he aimed at. The bandit took a few steps back and fell down, but he was still alive. I guess that would be a critical hit? Then the other two bandits appeared at our side. The one with the injured leg to my right and the other at Ross's left. With the one we battled first, directly in front of us. We moved, me to the right, Ross to the left, and our backs touched.

"This isn't look too good already." I whispered to him, unable to raise my voice.

"Dad will be here in a few seconds! We just have to stay alive until then!"

"Right..." The bandit in front of me swung his axe at my head, and I ducked under the attack, before slashing at his arm, which, luckily, hit him, though lightly. Ross blocked a downward swing with his opponent with two of his hatchets, then threw the one in his left hand at him, which ended up in his shoulder. He then jumped forward and brought his other axe down into his arm.

The third bandit then jumped into the fray, and swung his axe down at my head. I narrowly avoided the attack, which most likely, would've killed me, and stabbed back at him, but immediately jumped back as the bandit that I faced a second earlier, attacked me at the same time. I then jumped at him, and slashed my sword against his chest, drawing out more blood, and then grabbed Ross and pulled him towards me, saving his life from a stray hand axe being thrown.

"Thanks!" He said. We began to back up slowly, as the three bandits started walking towards us. A wall soon appeared at our backs. I guess this is the end.

"Ross, Vann!" Said a big voice. Looking over to our left, we saw Garcia running towards us, a hand axe in his left hand and an iron axe in his right. Garcia then three his hand axe forward and it stopped in the far bandit's head. He then swung his iron axe hard at the nearest bandit, killing him instantly. That left one bandit in front of us. Garcia moved to be in front of us, and moved his left hand closer to the bag of hand axes he possessed. "We're getting out of here. So follow me!" He then nodded towards where the guards were fighting, and we found that the last one was killed.

"Where is that priest?" I asked.

"He asked to go on without him, saying that he will help with the evacuation at the North gate." Garcia then clicked his tongue. "Probably just wanted to evacuate himself, but it doesn't matter. By the time we would've gotten here, the two of you may have been dead, so I guess I owe him that much." The bandit then lashed out at Garcia, but he easily dodged and returned the attack two-fold, as he swung his axe at the bandit's chest twice. He fell back down, dead.

"Okay you two. We'll have to cut through seven bandits to get out through these gates. We would go through the North gate, where it is safer, however, we would then have to travel through mountains, where food is scare. If we go this way, and follow the path, we'll find a fort, where we can start our attack back. That is where we will be aiming to go, okay?"

"Right Dad!" Ross eagerly replied, looking forward to taking down some bandits.

"Got it." I said.

"Let's go! Follow me!" Garcia then quickly drew two hand axes and threw both of them into a random bandit, who fell back, dead. He then took off, already another hand axe in his left hand and lobbed it at another bandit. After that, he let his iron axe do the talking. We followed behind the veteran warrior, who hacked and swung his axe from left to right, forcing the bandits to stay away, or die where they stood. Ross threw his own hatchets at some of the bandits, who tried to attack from Garcia's blind spot on his left, and I did the same on his right. Together, we carved our way through the seven bandits and out of the village gates, where we ran towards where the fort stood. From behind us, flames shot out of the houses.

Half of an hour later, we made it to the fort. When Garcia looked back towards the village, he knew that the bandits also attacked from the North gate. In which case, how did they not know that they were there, until they started to attack? Dismissing this question, he turned to us.

"Are any of you two injured?" He asked, looking from Ross to me and back again. He easily noticed Ross moving his arm behind his back. "Ross!" He said and snatched his arm.

"I-it's just a scratch! You're a warrior Dad and I'm your son! This isn't going to stop me!"

"Dammit!" Garcia cursed and turned away, looking at the sky. "We need some help! Someone! Help!" He yelled out in mostly frustration. "Okay, Vann." He turned towards me. "There should be some-"

* * *

"I have bad news!" The green haired Pegasus knight said. "The village to the east is under attack by bandits!"

"Bandits?!" The light blue haired Princess said back, surprise evident in her voice, along with rage.

"We have arrived at our first dilemma." The aged priest said quietly. "We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but..."

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed. Vanessa, how fare the villagers?"

"I spotted one injured person. He appeared to be just a child. Other than him, I saw another child and an older man. Perhaps the older man is their father."

"Father Moulder, can your staff help him?"

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but... I cannot do it from here. He's too far away. I must be near him."

"Princess, please leave this to me." The Pegasus knight suggested, drawing the Princess's attention to her. "I shall bring the boy here." The Princess nodded with a smile.

Moulder nodded. "All right, Vanessa. It's up to you."

"Very well. I'm off." She then jumped onto her Pegasus and flew away to the East.

"Godspeed, Vanessa." The Princess said, under her breathe. "All men!" She then called out. "Prepare to move!" Her soldiers then gathered up their gear and their weapons and the battle between them and the bandits soon commenced.

* * *

"There should be some-" Garcia said, but was interrupted as a neigh sounded off from the sky. Looking up, we all saw a white horse with wings flying down towards us. A Pegasus. And on said Pegasus, was a green haired knight.

"Ho there! I am here to help!" She said and her Pegasus landed on the stone ground of the fort. Garcia stood there, wide eyed at help actually coming, but-

"How can we trust you? As for as I know, you're with those bandits!" He said, moving the two of us behind him. I tried to tell him that she was on our side, but he shushed me.

"I cannot prove that I am not a bandit, however, I am still here to help you. The boy is injured, yes? I came with a healer, as well as other knights. We will help you. I swear it by my the one I serve." She gave a small bow on top of her Pegasus, with her eyes closed. A few seconds later, Garcia let out a sigh.

"Fine. Take these two boys and go. I don't think your Pegasus is strong enough to carry a grown man at the same time, so if you will, come back to get me. For the time being..." He turned around and stared back towards his village. He saw several bandits, five to be exact, running towards the fort. "I'll take them out." He grabbed his iron axe and quickly left without any other words.

Seeing his conviction, Vanessa could only smile. "Hurry up you two! It may be a bit of a burden, but my Pegasus will carry the both of you across the mountains to our leader and healer! Quickly now, get on!" She motioned us to climb on top of her Pegasus and that is what we did... with some difficulty. Besides Ross's injured arm, we both had no idea how to ride a horse, much less a Pegasus.

"Let's go!" She called out and then her Pegasus neighed and we were up into the air.

A nice thirty minute ride away and...

When we touched the ground, we were met by an aged priest, and a light blue haired girl wielding a rapier. The priest immediately saw Ross's injury and started to heal it, while the girl stood by us.

"Hey, listen!" Ross said, looking at the girl. "My village is being attacked by bandits! My name's Ross! Come on! You have to help me wipe those thugs out!"

"All right, just... Take a deep breath and calm down, Ross." She said, stopping him. "Leave the village to us. We'll drive off the bandits. Seth, take these boys somewhere safe!"

A man wearing armor with red hair, riding on a horse drew closer to us.

"No! Wait! I'm going to fight, too!" Ross said then looked at me. "And so is Vann!"

"But..." The girl said, looking from me to Ross.

"My father is out there all alone, fighting those bandits. I've got to get back to him as quickly as possible! I'm the son of the great Garcia! As long as I have my axe, no bandit will ever defeat me!" Ross said, confidently.

"All right, I see you're not going to be swayed... But you must promise you will stay close to us." She then turned to me. "What about you? Are you the same?" I thought about my options. I could either run and let them clean up these bandits, or fight and possibly die. I looked at Ross. Yeah... that confident face is totally not pressuring me to a closer death, Ross!

"I'll stay and fight too." I said after twenty seconds. "I mean, if I let Ross do all the fighting, then what kind of friend am I?" I gave a light smile. In truth, I'd rather not fight. But in times of war, I can't really have that kind of luxury, since anyone can die. If I just let Ross die here, or somewhere down the line, how could I ever face his Dad? So, I'll get stronger and fight with him! If someone had to die, then I will die! I'm not supposed to be in this world anyway. My death would be light! No body would miss me!

* * *

 **Somewhere where I don't want people to know about yet...**

"Achoo!" A girl sneezed and wiped her nose softly with a handkerchief that was handed to her.

"You okay?" The tall man asked.

"Great." The girl replied and blew her nose softly. " _He_ must be talking about me!" She said, confidence in her voice, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"...Right." The man said, shaking his head. He already knew who she was talking about and what their relationship was, but... He felt uncomfortable with the idea that she... Well, it didn't matter. What matters in the end, is money. And this girl nearly tripled to supply of money that he and his gang is getting. He smiled at how he found her, and what he was going to do to her, before she took him down and nearly broke his arm. After that, it was all uphill from there. Fortune started to rain down on him and his men. "Don't catch a cold now. If you want to find him, you'll need men and money. As long as you provide the means to get the money, we'll provide the men."

"Right, right. I've never caught a cold in my entire life. Even before _then_." She said, with narrowed eyes. "Anyway, let's get moving!" She then started skipping away, her steel sword bouncing against her leg as she lightly hummed a song he didn't understand.

"Weird girl." He said and sighed. As long as she brought in the money... she still had a use.

* * *

 **After the grueling battle that took almost two hours... Because I don't want to write it down since we ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

"You saved my son. I owe you my thanks." Garcia said to Eirika, the light blue haired Princess.

"It's not necessary..." She said, a small blush on her face at being thanked.

"...Hold on a moment. Aren't you... the great Garcia? You fought for Renais didn't you?"

"..."

"Seth, do you know this man?"

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago. When I was a recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais. Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now... Can we impose on you to lend your strength to Renais once again?" Seth said, looking at Garcia hopefully. I scratched my head. I knew what was going to happen, but should I speed it up using a few key words, such as, they saved his son and that the best way to protect him, is to fight in this war and end it as soon as possible?

"...I'm sorry, I'm retired now. I'm not a soldier anymore. It's... a decision I made long ago..."

"Master Garcia..."

"...When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my time fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles. When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind... At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me." He paused for a second before continuing. "I stood at our wife's grave and promised her I would be a father to our son. I'm done with armies. I'm done with fighting, except to protect my son. I've no regrets. I'm the boy's father."

An entire minute passed without anybody saying anything. Maybe I should-

"You... you blasted fool!" Ross erupted in anger. "Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"Ross!" Garcia cried out, surprised, but a little angered.

"If you're not going, then I will! I'm a fighter, I know I can do this!"

"Ross, what are you saying? I..."

"Dad! Please, listen to me! I respect you more than any other man in the world. I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy!" He paused. "Look at me Dad! Have you seen me fight? I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you. You're free to worry, but I'll survive on my own!"

"...Ross." Garcia said, solemnly.

"You want to challenge me, Father? I'm a fighter! The best in all of Ide! I'm not gonna to lose to you! I'm not gonna to lose to anybody!"

"...You're right. You're a good soldier Ross." Garcia said, with a smile. "Sir Seth... If these old bones of mine can still serve, I'd like to join you."

"Dad..."

"Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn't looking... He's tougher than I thought. He doesn't need my help. I raised him as best I could, but he's right. I've nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight."

"Dad!" Ross said in respect, a smile on his face.

After all was said and done with, we continued on. And just like in the game, at night, Eirika's bracelet was stolen by a thief. And so, we made our way to Borgo Ridge.

* * *

 **There. Too lazy and too tired to write in detail of all of this! If you've played the game, then you know what happens! I can't do this shit all the time! Anyway, if you want to know about Vann's injuries, well, he was struck in the leg with an axe, but Moulder healed it mid battle. Then, he was hit in his right arm, but Moulder didn't heal it cause the battle ended. So, the arm is covered in white tape, bandages, whatever you call it!**

 **As for the mysterious girl that we all should know who it is, then I won't be revealing much about that until later.**

 **Oh, and just to let you know, since I'm playing on an emulator, and I DO have the actual game, I will be using infinite money to buy my equipment, cause I can, and using quick saves to level up my characters in the upcoming arena. Which will take about an hour. I'm not being unfair, or cheating. It's the best way to get through a damn fight without much difficulties so I can focus on my damn story! Now, here are the character's current levels...**

 _Vann Lvl 1 Apprentice - Sword version of a Journeyman, promotes into Thief or Myrmidon. I'll be going Myrmidon then Swordsman._  
 _Eirika Lvl 4 Lord_  
 _Seth Lvl 1 Paladin_  
 _Franz Lvl 4 Cavalier_  
 _Gilliam Lvl 4 Knight_  
 _Moulder Lvl 3 Priest_  
 _Vanessa Lvl 1 Pegasus Knight_  
 _Ross Lvl 1 Journeyman_  
 _Garcia Lvl 4 Fighter_


	3. Chapter 2: Borgo Ridge

**_Hello, hello! It is I! Kuro._ Wait, I just realized that it was also in italics. Sorry, not really. Anyway, it has been, like... two months? since my last chapter... Wow. I am so lazy to write these things... But anyway, after I discovered the randomizer for Fire Emblem games for the GBA, I have rekindled my love for the game, which was never lost, just ignored, and now... I am back! Anyway, the next one-thousand words was written two months ago, before I decided to GTFO from writing this story, so... yeah. After that, It will be I! The future self Kuro writing! ...I'm going to fail, aren't I?**

 **Oh, and to those of you, who had favorite and followed a long time ago, I thank you, for deciding to give this another chance, if you even came back! If not, then it's cool. I did leave for so long after all XD I have no idea when this chapter will actually come out, so I'm just putting that out there. Oh, and after that 1k-ish words, I will be putting a note for you to read, about some changes in the plot and whatnot!**

 **Ok, let us start! 3, 2, 1... Go!**

* * *

 _Erika and company pursue the thief who stole her bracelet. Their chase leads them into the mountains, where Bazba's Bandits pillage at will. Eirika cannot ignore her countrymen's pleas for help. She leads her group in search of the bandit's stronghold._

"The local villagers tell me that Bazba's Bandits keep their lair nearby." Seth said, when he came back from Colith, a village that was a mile or so away from our position. "A few of them saw a lad matching the description of our bracelet thief. It seems a fair guess that the youth is one of these bandits."

"Bandits..." Eirika said with a faraway look. "Here in Renais, our homeland. I had no idea..."

"Well, we are at war." I said, interrupting her train of thought. She looked over at me, slightly surprised. "What with the King of Renais dead, the crown Prince fighting somewhere in Grado, and the Crown Princess traveling to meet him, it is safe to assume that all bandits in Magvel are loving Renais right now." I said, with a joking grin. Ross snickered a few feet away from me.

Seth sighed. "I know you're trying to make the situation lighter, but jokes like this are..."

"I know what you want to say." I said, stopping Seth. "But now let's think about this. As we search for Prince Ephraim, we'll come across more and more bandits. By the time we find him, I think about a half of the bandits in this country will either be dead, or leaving Renais since a crazily small war band is going through it, seemingly on a mission to get rid of every single bandit." I shrugged my shoulders. "Plus it gives us valuable experience in combat. Ross and I have the least amount of experience out of everyone here, so our strength is lacking. If we were to storm the enemy's capital right now, we would very much be the first to die."

Seth thought about this. _'What Vann said is very much true... if he and Ross were to fight against our enemy, they would soon be slain, however, if they gain experience fighting bandits, who weren't as well trained, then their chances of survival will go up, along with their fighting experience...'_

"Um, hello...?" A small voice called out from behind the four of us. Seth was the first to react, as he spun around, sliding his sword out of its scabbard. The voice gave out an 'eek' before a thumping sound was heard, like someone had fallen down.

"Who goes there?" Seth said, not moving his sword from in front of the pink haired girls head.

"I-I was just wondering if you w-were a... band of mercenaries!" She said, very much nervous since a sword was in her face.

"Why do you ask?" Eirika said, gesturing for Seth to put away his sword.

"P-p-please, you have to help Colm. You have to! I told him it was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen to me!" She said quickly.

I smiled lightly at seeing this familiar conversation. Colm was pretty much one of my favorite characters in this game, though he wasn't as strong as, say, Ross, when he fully promotes, he still had his strong points, and so I still used him, mostly for his lock picking skills, speed, and skill, but he was still pretty good in some of the other situations in the game. As for Neimi... Well, she was useful too. I don't really like archers that much. Not my cup of tea.

"Please, you must calm yourself. Start at the beginning, and speak slowly." Eirika said. Well, time to block out the rest of this conversation. I already know what happens, after all.

* * *

After an hour or two later, we arrived at Bazba's Bandits lair. If I remembered correctly, which I do, Colm appears from the side, so Neimi will have to go that way and recruit him. Hm. I wonder how Eirika will be sending out her soldiers for missions?

"Okay, does anybody have any idea of how we can attack this bandit lair?" Eirika asked, looking at each of us for a second or two. I sighed. Well, time to show them my skills at being an awesome strategist. I mean, I _do_ love playing strategy games after all, Fire Emblem being my favorite, since it gives you characters, and _gives them personality_ , albeit not all of them are as good as others, some bright and others are just dim.

"I might have some ideas." I said, with my hand slightly raised.

"Oh?" Seth said, looking at me. "Are you also a tactician?"

"Something like that." I scratched the back of my head. Can't say that I controlled his and everyone else's movements as I played this _game_ , now, could I?

"Then, what do you have Vann?" Eirika asked me, an expectant look on her face.

"Well, Neimi, Gilliam, and me will go through that side passage." I said, pointing towards the opening we could see from our vantage point. We were currently standing in the tress facing the familiar entrance of Bazba's Bandits lair where you start that mission every time. Then, I pointed towards the walls, at the two cracks in them. "The rest of you will bust down those walls. Be careful though, you'll probably attract unwanted attention."

"Why should more people go that way?" Seth asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes. It should be obvious, right? And since this _isn't_ a game, where sound doesn't matter, then these elements had to also be taken in. They can _hear_ us coming, instead of just _see_ us coming... well, they could see us through walls, don't know how, and shoot magic, arrows, javelins, hand axes, and other strange things through them... Fire Emblem is weird.

"When you start making noise, breaking down their walls, most of them will go over there. So, Neimi, Gilliam, and I will go down the side passage, where there is no noise, and stealthily sneak into their base and hit them from the side, right when you start your attack." I said, finishing with a smirk. Though Gilliam would be making some noise with his armor, the rest of us are pretty light weight; we can't take that many hits, so having a knight like him along, would be fantastic.

Seth thought about the plan for a few moments. "I guess that can work. But be careful; we don't know how many of them are in there."

"Roger that, Sir General Paladin Seth." I said, giving a salute and then a bow. Seth was surprised at this, but before he could say anything, Ross busted out laughing. Garcia quickly put a stop to that as he hit Ross's head.

"Stop making so much racket before they notice us! Funny or not, we must not give away our position before we begin our attack!" He said, at which Ross nodded.

"I'll try my best." He said.

"And I'll try to stop saying so many horrible jokes, since it appears that Ross loves them." I said with a shrug and a smile. Ross quickly covered his mouth. Garcia just sighed.

* * *

 **Hello, once again! Okay, I mentioned some changes. Now, before I start writing things and you may start to notice that the style is a bit different, less mistakes, format, way, something, etc., then let us go over some changes.**

 **First, I lost my save file for this fanfiction, and so, I have to tell you the new levels. Basically, they're the same, with Eirika being level 5, and Franz being level 3, right before level 4. So, Eirika basically stole Franz's level. You must now feel bad for him. He probably deserved it?**

 **Anyway, now, Vann's future classes.**

 **he is still level 1 Apprentice, sword-noob guy. But, I have been interested in giving him some... magic. I thought about this, and I'm not sure if I can really... do that. I mean, future viewers may be mad about that. I don't like to piss people off via my writing XD I'll still do it, but it isn't pleasant. Then again, I don't care...**

 **Now, if Vann gets magic, then his sister, who we all know is here as well, will get it too. They ARE one in the same, after all. Kind of. I don't know anymore! So, if you all agree to my addition of magic, then I will add some new classes, but we'll get there when we get there.**

 **There are some characters in this game that I like, Ross, Colm, Myrrh, and some others, like Joshua, and others, like Lute, and others, like... well, you get the picture. But that does not mean that they will not die! I promise all of you! If they DO die, I will only reset three times! Okay, just kidding. No resets. Unless it was the most unfair shit in the world, like, let's say... A collection of fifty attacks, plus damage from poison, lava, and some supernatural force, and then ends with a crit, that unfair. And I know about that one level in the castle with that fog-of-war where enemies just come... and keep coming... forever. Anyway!**

 **If a character dies via arena, or training, when not in an official chapter, then I am not counting that since I am not writing it in! Unless you WANT me to go through the tower and write about it and the ruins and all of that? Do you want me to do that? If you do, then I'm going to go cry in a corner because this series just got extended.**

 **As for the first arena in chapter five, I will only get my units up to levels 10 to 15, not 20. As for healing units, they may get a higher level, but only because they heal and gain exp. Still using cheating to get through the arena and for money. Don't expect a change there. I WANT TO WRITE IN GOOD GRACE THAT I WILL NOT HAVE TO WRITE SUCH A PAINFUL CHAPTER!**

 **Like, Colm ran forward, slashed his sword, missed, missed, hit, missed, missed, hit, died. Yeah. I don't like that. Freakin' miss so much... bull shit! May be level 1... he may be up against a lancer... but HE SHOULDN'T MISS FIVE TIMES BEFORE HIS UNTIMELY DEATH!**

 **Um... don't know if I am forgetting anything, if I am, it will be at the end of this chapter. But! I have decided to have one chapter for each game chapter! As in, Chapter 1 is the prologue, 2, 1, 3, 2, etc. So, yeah. This will be the entire chapter three in the game, all the fighting and dialogue that takes place, unless I decide to cut some dialogue, it is all here. Which I will be doing, since I'm pretty sure it was just Colm and Neimi talking to each other? Well, I'll see it when I get to it.**

 **Now, without further ado, let us start this chapter up and finally continue this series!**

* * *

"Three, two, one..." I muttered, sliding my sword out of its thin scabbard, making almost no noise. A sliding sound was created, but it was low enough that no one, except those closest to me, noticed it.

Gilliam, our Knight, was surprisingly wearing light armor. Though it was in the same color, and looked to be more medium style armor, the way he wore it, it looked like light armor. In his hands, he carried an iron lance. Behind me, to the left, against Gilliam being to me right, was Neimi, wearing what she wore when she appeared before us. In fact, It felt like months had passed since that happened... Weird, huh?

Anyway, she held an iron bow in her hands, an arrow in her hand, against the bow, almost fully nocked on it. If someone were to randomly appear, she would most likely be the first to react, drawing the bow to its fullest ability, and letting the arrow go, flying into whoever appeared shoulder, or face.

I think we were safe. I may have not liked archers that much, least favorite unit in fact, but they were still damn good!

Walking silently forward, with our knees bent and close to the ground, we made close to no noise going forward.

As we slowly crept forward, we soon came up some stairs, which led to a turn to the left. Using a hand motion, putting my right hand up, I stopped the other two, and crept towards the corner. I peered past the corner, and looked for any unfriendly person(s). To my more right, I saw a closed door, presumably locked. Further down the hall, was what looked like stairs leading down, probably to a basement or something.

The same stairs Colm comes up.

Now, all I had to do, was to wait...

Not even one minute after I started to wait, and Colm appeared, slowly creeping up the steps, not even making a sound, breathing so faintly, you'd think he was dead. Master thief in the house! Or, lair. Whatever.

"Ha!" He said, cockily, after he made sure no one was around to hear him. "And not a soul saw me! These bandits are easy picking. I might as well start with the chests in that room over there..." He then bent down close to the ground, and tensing his back and leg muscles, took off and a fast pace.

Though he ran fast, and kept close to the ground, he made no noise. Silent, like an assassin. Definitely making him an assassin later. Going to have to horde my chest keys after that until I get, uh... the other thief, um... Rennac? Well, whatever. He comes so late in the game though... Pretty sure you get that pass or something that lets you use that hidden shop... Whatever it was again. Don't remember.

It has been at least an entire two years since I last played! My memory is foggy!

As Colm made it to the door and started to pick its lock, I decided to let him know we were there, and the best strategy to do that, was...

'Neimi...' I signaled with some hand motions, pointing at her, then motioning her to come forward.

She tilted her head, as if to ask, 'What?' and came closer to me. When she stopped right at my side, bent forward to further hide herself, I could smell her faint perfume.

' _Smells like trees and leaves..._ ' I thought to myself, enjoying the smell silently. Wait! Get your mind out of the gutter Vann!

I pointed at her, and then at the blue cloaked and haired man who just opened the door. 'Is that Colm?' Was the unspoken question. Neimi gave a smile in response and nodded afterwards, already starting to move forward to stop Colm.

Gilliam noticed, and tried to stop her, thinking that she was trying to flow our cover, or something, but I stopped him with a shake of my head. I then motioned with my hands that it was alright, and he nodded.

Why we were still silently communicating, was lost to me.

"C-Colm..." Neimi said, timidly, when she made it closer to Colm. At first, he thought it was an enemy, and he spun around, sword swinging out of his cloak, but quickly noticed it was Neimi, probably from her familiarities and his trained thief's eyes. His sword stopped inches from Neimi's nose.

He backpedaled from surprise, nearly dropping his sword in the process. "Neimi? What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

"I couldn't... It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home." She begged, tears appearing in her eyes. Colm looked away for a split second, before he fixed a stern gaze at Neimi.

"We don't have a home!" He said, a bit too harshly for my tastes. "Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along."

"But... but..." Now, Neimi looked like she was seriously about to break down into tears. The game doesn't do justice here. In the game, the picture they showed of her, was all happy and smiling, but here? In real life? She was sad, and on the verge of tears. If Colm didn't do something to fix this, I was going to fix his face with my fist... Hurts me as well. He was one of my favorites... but, I guess it makes sense? Maybe.

"Oh this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi."

"I - All right." She replied, almost instantly, tears already leaving her eyes. Either Neimi is a good actress... or it is really easy to make her happy by using Colm. Keep that noted just in case I piss her off... Probably bride Colm with money? He likes money, right?

On another note, at least now I don't have to punch Colm in the face. Now he's looking towards Gilliam, who was starting to look uncomfortable with the almost soap opera scene that happened in front of us, and me.

Colm's eyes narrowed and he pushed Neimi gently behind him with his left arm. He held his iron sword in his right hand.

"C-Colm! They're with me! They're mercenaries and they came to help me find you!" She quickly explained, gripping Colm's right wrist, to try to stop him from attacking them.

He stared at us for a few more seconds, and then his eyes went back to normal and he hid his sword back into his cloak.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I almost killed the small one in the middle of our conversation, but didn't because that would seem rude right?" He questioned, sending me a light and not-so-apologetic smile. Damn Colm. Still like though.

"Yeah, right." I said back. "The second you tried to attack me, I would've grabbed my larger than large friend right here-" I motioned with a tilt of my head towards Gilliam, who looked back at me in surprise, "- and used him as a human shield. And as you get distracted with trying to get around him, I would pop up behind you and grab you, then stab you through the back." I motioned to the slim sword in my right hand. Seriously need to get a better one, but I wasn't that strong... Yet.

"Haha!" Colm laughed, cheering up drastically, a light smile on his face. "A simple maneuver like that is no match for Master Thief Colm! Why, there would be numerous techniques I could utilize when you try to use your larger than large friend right there-" Colm motioned to Gilliam with his head, sending a not-so-sympathetic nod at him, which started to annoy Gilliam, "-and use him as a stepping stone, by jumping up onto his shoulder, since he'll be too surprise with you using him as a shield, and as you go around his side, I can easily jump at you from above and take you out before you even realize that I was gone."

"Ah-haha!" I said, pointing my left finger into the air. "And that is where you are wrong!"

"Oh, how so?" He tilted his head, puzzled at what I said.

"When you jump at me from above, I can easily twist around and stab my sword upwards, which, with your weight and force of falling down, would be pierced by the sword, and you will die." Under my breathe, I muttered a 'probably' but Colm didn't hear it.

"Oh-ohoh!" He said, moving his head back and giving out a soft laugh, mindful that there could be enemies around the corner. "You could do that, however!" He said, striking a fist into the air. "With my exceptional skill, I would twist around your sword, maybe earning a slight scratch on my side, but I will not die! Then, in your surprise, you will be struck down with a single swipe of my fine sword here-" he pulled out his iron sword, "-and you'll go down easily!"

"Hm. Your words have some weight to them, but it would all be for naught!" I roared, still quiet so only Neimi, Colm, Gilliam, and myself could hear. "When you slash the sword at me, I would use my own arm to block it! And then, in _your_ surprise, you will be left open, and my faster slim sword will meet your throat, ending you with a stab through it, by chocking on your own blood!"

"Tch." Colm looked away, and then smiled. "You forget one thing..." He said, placing a hand on Neimi's shoulder. "The second you try to attack me, Neimi here'll place an arrow into your head!"

"And Gilliam here will take that arrow for me!"

"Then I'll shoot another one?" She said, after tilting her head and looking at us strangely, like she had no idea what was happening.

"And I'll just get out of the way and let Vann get hit!" Gilliam barked, shutting us up. "Now. We have a mission to do. Vann. Neimi. ...Colm. And I expect us to finish it; quickly!" He then walked forward, entering the now unlocked room quietly.

"Uh..." Colm began, nervously taking steps in place. "I guess I'm sorry for letting this get out of hand?" He gave me a look that said that this wasn't over, and if we could have a drink later, and I smiled.

"Yeah. Later." I said, nodding to his unspoken request. Hell, this was Fire Emblem! I may only be eighteen, but this is basically a medieval era! Drinking limit was way down! Heck, I wouldn't be surprise if Colm actually _did_ drink! In fact, I'm pretty sure he had just invited me out for a drink!

But enough of that.

Now, time for business.

* * *

Following after Gilliam, the three of us gripped our weapons harder, ready for a battle.

We found Gilliam crouched down, behind some barrels, lance drawn, and at his side. He was on one knee, and looked about ready to charge.

When we skidded to a stop next to him, getting down so the barrels could hide us, Gilliam turned to us. "Five brigands with axes and two with swords." He reported. He then faced me. "Orders." I blinked. I guess I had a rank now? Maybe because I came up with our strategy? Or was it because of that? Me being a tactician without actually holding the rank of tactician is just sad... But, that is neither here nor there. How to deal with this?

"Gilliam, you take the two with swords. They're pretty stupide and are spaced out from each other, from the other axe wilders, so you don't have to worry about them as much, but make sure you keep an eye on them."

"Right." He said, nodding.

"Neimi. Stay here and give us cover fire. Shoot arrows at them when you can, and all that, okay?"

"Got it!" She said with a warm smile.

"And what about me?" Colm asked, excited, lightly jumping up off the ground by a few centimeters.

"Hm... You and me will face the brigands with the axes. They'll be weak against our swords, so there is that... There are too many, so I'd suggest we lure one or two away, but that will get too suspicious too fast and they might all come after us... So... We'll rush in there quickly at the right opportunity. Gilliam, make sure to charge the nearest sword user with your lance, try to finish it with one shot, then quickly face down the other and help us out afterward.

"Neimi, if one of them tries to pull any funny ideas, like raising the alarm, or getting us from behind, make sure you put an arrow through their head or back.

"Colm... just, don't abandon me and go for the treasure."

"You can count on me!" Colm said.

"Got it!" Neimi repeated.

"Roger." Gilliam said, slowly standing up to begin his charge.

"Wait for it..." I said, watching the brigands chat amongst themselves.

Narrowing my eyes, I watched their every movement.

"3..."

The nearest swordsman turned his back on us.

"2..."

The brigands burst out laughing from some told joke.

"1..."

Two of the axe wielders are leaning against the wall, axes held loosely in their hand, while the other three held their sides. The two swordsmen laughed as well, but one didn't have his sword even drawn, and the other held it so tight from laughing so hard.

"GO!" I yelled quietly to the four of us, and Gilliam took off like a rocket.

He ran forward, and before the laughter could stop, impaled the nearest swordsman through the back with the tip. His face contorted in a mixture of pain, surprise, and the feeling you get when you shit your pants, Gilliam flung him to the side and faced the other swordsman.

The brigands with the axes almost immediately fell out of their stupor, but before they did, Colm had already snatched one or three bags of gold off of them, and sliced one of the brigand's throats. I ran forward and slashed my sword through the chest of one, creating a long gash on his chest, a critical hit if I do say so myself. Neimi had head shot one of the brigands, who immediately fell down from the force of the arrow, falling a couple of feet away from where he was standing.

And just like that, there were only one brigand with an axe and one with a sword left. Best surprise attack ever.

However, right after that, the two remaining foes banded together and targeted our weakest link. I would've said me, but Neimi couldn't defend herself when things got all close and personal.

As I attacked the brigand, the sword user, I believe a myrmidon, jumped in and blocked the sword, and the brigand ran past me and towards Neimi. He probably could've taken me out, but having an archer out of the fight would be a better tactical maneuver, since an archer could hit you from a longer range and all that.

However, before the brigand reached her, and she fumbled with getting a new arrow, Gilliam was already prepared. Grabbing one of his many javelins, he tossed it at the brigand faster than a pro soccer player kicking the soccer ball and scoring a winning goal.

The javelin flew true through the air, and landed in the brigand's shoulder, making him stumble forward a few steps and fall to the ground. This bought Neimi enough time to get an arrow nocked, and shot it into the brigand's chest, as he started to get up.

Facing the opponent in front of me, I pushed him back with as much strength as I could, but he didn't budge. I clicked my tongue. I just barely started to get trained in the art of the sword by Seth, so I wasn't that much stronger than I was when I found myself in Magvel, but at least I can hold him off for Colm to...!

Dammit Colm, where are you? Glancing past the myrmidon, I saw Colm unlocking one of the chests, spinning a new coin pouch in his hand. Giving a quick look at the myrmidon's belt, I saw that he was missing his money pouch. Colm. You sly, sly bastard!

I'll kill him later.

But for now...! Time to execute what they call, "Cheating!"

Twisting the sword in the middle of our deadlock, I forced the myrmidon to stumble forward from the disappearance of the force that held him back up, and nearly fell to the ground. I quickly kicked the back of his knee, and he fell to the ground. As he tried to roll away, I reached a hand into my coin pouch and grabbed a gold coin, which I had gotten from looting one of the dead brigands from when I met Eirika... which was not pleasant. But, hey. Money was money.

And threw it at his face.

Surprisingly, he paused when he saw the gold coin, so it hit him in the right eye, just as he managed to close it to avoid further injury.

But the damage was done. He was now distracted... with trying to grab the gold coin while rubbing his eye...

Bandits are stupid. I jumped forward, and stabbed my sword down through the side of his neck. I heard a weird crunching sound, as if bone was shattered and the feeling of cutting through flesh, and then the myrmidon bandit was silent.

I stumbled backward after I withdrew my sword from his neck, and fell down onto my butt.

...I wasn't used to killing, that was for sure. Colm glanced at me, with a weird expression, but then he quickly went back to stealing, not a care in the world.

Seriously, if he stole three of the bandits gold pouches so quickly, why couldn't he kill all of them? He was probably lazy. Seriously, dammit Colm!

At least he had the decency to not steal my gold pouch! I gave the small brown bag that hung off my belt a nice pat, and noticed a difference. I didn't notice when I took out the gold coin earlier, but now that I think about it...

Wasn't the bag lighter?

...No...

No, no, no...

...No, no, no, no...

He didn't, did he? He didn't steal the gold coins from my own bag, did he?

But with a look inside the bag, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Dammit Colm!" I shouted, a look of frustration etching itself over my face. Colm just gave me a victory grin... If he wasn't useful... he would be dead.

Or, well... I would. But that isn't important!

But moving on from that...

We were now moving on to the middle room. We walked in from the locked door and...

Yep. Barrels here and there and... at least ten to fifteen dead bodies lying around. Not going to count them though. Seth was sitting on one of the barrels, cleaning his bloodied sword. Eirika was boringly sitting on a barrel, hands on her chin. Ross was leaning against a wall, Garcia next to him. It appeared that Ross was copying what his Dad was doing...

Moulder was healing an injury on Vanessa's Pegasus, her leg was a bit bloodied, maybe from an axe..?

Vanessa was, of course, petting her Pegasus and making sure she was okay.

Franz was taking care of his own horse, a white bandage was around its frontal left leg. Franz also had a bandage around his left arm.

All in all, it must've been a tough fight. Though ours was a bit easier than what I originally thought... Maybe I was actually a tactical genius? I mean... that surprise attack was sure a surprise! Oh, the puns! I think? Is that how puns work? Dammit English class! Why must you be all about writing papers about books we don't care about instead of teaching us about the important things? Like puns?

But on another note...

Seth looked fine. I mean... covered in blood so... can't really tell, but uh... I think he killed the most. Seth is terrifying. Good thing I'm on his side!

Seth noticed us first.

He gave a nod my way, a questioning look at Colm, then alerted Eirika. Not in that order, but rather simultaneously. Seth was good at multi-tasking.

"Oh, hey!" Eirika said at me, after Seth alerted her, with a few small words that I couldn't hear. She jumped off the barrel she sat on and walked towards. "Oh did it go, and who is that?" She asked me, smile on her face.

"It went great." I replied, with a smile of my own. "This is Colm - the guy we were told to find. What about Bazba?" I asked her back.

"We finished with him. He's over there, in that room off on the side there - throne right in front of the door a couple of meters away."

"I see... Who fought him?"

"Seth. He rode right through all of those brigands!" Ross put in, walking over to me.

Seth merely shrugged from where he sat, continuing to clean and check on his sword for signs of cracks.

"Hahaha..." I laughed nervously. I was really glad that I was on his side. For some reason, the first advanced unit you had, was always the best - until latter in the game, but mostly because the other units can promote again. But in the beginning? Seth was probably the most scariest thing, person, to be on the battlefield.

Why couldn't I have a paladin of my own? That would be neat.

Now I want to play Awakening again...

Wait.

They say Sacred Stones in in its own universe, or whatever... but... what if, its not? What if, if I travel North, or South, East, or West, through the seas, I would eventually reach where Awakening takes place in?

Okay.

To-do list after we win this war: Find Ylisse.

But first...

"Well, now that the bandits are all taken care of... What now?" I asked the obvious question. Where are we going from here? Of course, I already knew where. Za'ha Woods, where the damn zombies are walking... damn the undead! I hate zombies and skeletons and magically floating eyeballs!

Well, whatever.

"We'll go East from here." Eirika said with a nod, glancing to each one of us as we gathered up around her.

"Very good idea." Seth gave his opinion, face completely serious. I thought I caught a blush from Eirika, but I wasn't sure...

"I agree with that plan." I agreed. Eirika glanced at me and smiled.

"Any disagreements?" She asked, looking around.

Nobody said anything.

"Then, let us depart; after we bury the dead, of course." She said, hopping off to do what Eirika does.

Stretching my limbs back, I prepared myself for the grueling task at hand, and-

"Yo!" Ross appeared right next to me, slapping me in the back.

"Ow!" I said, when I fell forward and my chin hit a barrel. "Don't do that!" I said and stood back up shakily, rubbing my aching chin.

"Sorry, sorry." He said.

"Yo, what's-his-name." Colm said, walking towards me, a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh, forgot to introduce myself?" I said, face going red. "Sorry. The name's Vann Sky. This idiot right here is Ross. Ross, meet the Master Thief Colm." I said, sarcasm lining my voice.

"Hm. Master Thief is right!" Colm said, not getting my sarcasm. I resisted the urge to slap my own face.

"Damn... If Vann is saying that you're a Master Thief, then you must really be..." Ross admired Colm in an 'Ah' and 'Oh' sort of light, eyes slightly sparkling.

"Yes! Worship me! Whahahaha!" Colm laughed evilly.

I slapped my face, palm smacking against me. I would say I'm surrounded by idiots, but... oh, whatever. "I'm surrounded by-"

"Vann, Ross, Colm!" Seth called from somewhere outside. "Get over here now or the next bodies to be buried will be yours!" Our faces immediately paled, and we ran out of the bandit lair and began to help burying the bodies.

 _Afterwards, Colm returned Eirika's bracelet to Seth, who gave it back to the young Princess. Colm and Neimi joined our party, and Colm, Ross, and Vann quickly became friends, though they weren't able to get that drink like Colm wanted from earlier... Mostly because Seth gave them the_ eye _when they tried to snatch some to drink on the march._

 _Vann continued his sword practice with Seth, with Colm joining in every now and then, taking down Vann as easily as it was for a thief to steal. In this case, he was stealing victory from Vann. Vann hated it and trained even more._

 _As his skills and friendship with his two new friends deepened, they soon arrived in Za'ha Woods._

* * *

 **And that is that! Once again, I will be posting the levels, so read on or skip my words to find out what levels I have now! Anyway, if there are any suggestions, please let me know, especially if they can help me! And, as for Myrrh and her dragon stone? Well, I will be using that one method to take the attack from a monster and giving it to her, so she can be useful... I really hate how there is only one dragon stone. Reason why I can really never use her in battle :(**

 **If there was something I forgot to cover in this chapter, please let me know and I will get right on it! Now, the levels!**

 _Vann Lvl 3 Apprentice_  
 _Eirika Lvl 6 Lord_  
 _Seth Lvl 1 Paladin_  
 _Franz Lvl 5 Cavalier_  
 _Gilliam Lvl 4 Knight_  
 _Moulder Lvl 4 Priest_  
 _Vanessa Lvl 1 Pegasus Knight_  
 _Ross Lvl 10 Journeyman_  
 _Garcia Lvl 4 Fighter  
Colm Lvl 2 Thief  
Neimi Lvl 1 Archer  
_

 **I don't know the pace I should use to level up Vann. So, is the pace from one from last chapter, to three, okay with you guys? Or should it be more? Maybe less? Please let me know, if you want to of course... but all input really helps me!**


End file.
